Inside of You
by AriannaAloki
Summary: Junko doesn't remember how she got here, but she does know whats happening. Izuru Kira/Kenpachi Zaraki/OC story. Rated M for Mature Language/Scenes and other inappropriate things.


This dance was all kinds of familiar. She should have seen it coming from the start. The way he was shifting. The way his eyes never exactly reached hers but were still watching closely. The way he would blush more than usual when she would say something sweet.

She should have known that they would end up in the captain's home with her back pressed up against the wall. But she wasn't thinking. Her mind was elsewhere trying to place the current events together.

The entire time that he was grinding up against her, kissing and sucking at her neck, squeezing her breast, gripping her ass she kept thinking of how it led to this.

The man she wanted was watching her closely from the couch against the other wall. One hand was in his long thick black spikes, and the other was down his hakamas. She could hear his light, deep breathing meshed with the sounds of bells jingling caused by his small movements.

The blond wasn't surprised by the fact that the black haired man was the one who put the man that was in front of her up to this. What surprised her was that he actually wanted to watch this, and he wanted everything to go his way or he would get involved. That was one thing that the pair did not want.

"Strip her." A dark voice commanded from his chair. When the order was not followed quick enough the voice growled. "Now, Izuru."

The emo banged boy quickly pulled the shirt over her head revealing the smooth skin of her chest. He kissed the exposed skin just above her small rounded breast while removing the blue fabric that held them. Another impatient groan was heard from the man watching, and Izuru took the female, spinning her around and ripped her jeans to the ground which were followed by her panties.

She shivered as the cool air touched her skin. The hands that traveled her body shook slightly. It was easy to tell the blond didn't want to do this, at least not this way. Being watched like this was a first for him. Taking a quick breath, he kissed the girls neck gently, wanting to make this seem less like rape and more like passion.

"Good." The dark haired man smiled widely, wickedly. He reached over with his free hand and threw a large amount of chain and a ball gag towards the two. "Now, tie her up. Hands go above her head, use the hook from the ceiling. Then gag her."

He shifted in his seat, pulling at his hakama and loosening it. She tried to watch him as much as she could. She didn't want to take her eyes off of him. He had removed his haori a while ago and she wanted to continue to marvel at his strong chest. Unconsciously she licked her lips.

But how did she get in this position?

Izuru tied her to the ceiling and, obeying his current order, was now standing behind her holding her legs wide apart for the man to see. There was a satisfied grin on his face. He nodded once to the still shaking man who started to rub the exposed area.

Although hatred should have been running through her veins at this point, she couldn't bring herself to it. What was happening was what _he_ wanted, and if _he_ wanted it she would let _him_. Even though it was him doing these things to her, a part of her was happy he was there so that she could pretend that it was him.

The other part of her wanted to cry out and scream. Being tied up was not on the list. She did not want this. She did not want to be gagged either, but _he _wanted it so she did it willingly.

Every touch the vice captain gave her cause a moan to escape. She pressed herself back against him as much as she could and moved her hips with his hand. The look in her eyes told the man she wanted to kiss him, to hold him, and all she received was an apologetic glance. Slipping a finger inside, Izuru groaned at the tightness. He suspected that she was a virgin, although the way she moved was far from it.

The man watching took note of the sound emanated from the other pulling his hakamas down to reveal himself. The blond girl bucked her hips forward quickly when she saw his length, moaning loudly for her response. Standing up and moving towards them, he chuckled while stroking himself.

"You will not find passion when with me." He removed the gag from her mouth and kissed her hungrily, as large thumb reach the girls clit rubbing it fiercely. He looked at the younger man and grinned. "Izuru, suck me."

"C-Captain Zaraki…" Izuru stared wide-eyed. He didn't know what to do. The captain glared, taking a hold his hair and pulled him down onto his knees.

"Which of us is higher up, Kira Izuru?" Zaraki positioned the male in front of him, holding his large member and pressing the vice captains mouth against it. "I will not tell you twice."

Izuru mentally apologized to his own captain for what was about to happen. Closing his eyes he slowly opened his mouth, which was quickly intruded by the 11th squad captains' organ. Zaraki did not care about how he was nearly choking the man with his length, nor did he care about what anyone thought if they were to walk in on this. Everyone knew not to question him, no matter what the situation.

The poor blond kept his eyes shut tight as his own mouth was raped by the captain. Not wanting to be punished or hurt for disobeying he licked and sucked the long shaft, making sure that it was coated nicely. When the sounds of groans started to escape the tall man, Izuru started to be more comfortable with this, wanting to make sure he kept pleasing the man.

That thought was short lived when he heard the girl who was still chained to the ceiling scream out. He looked up to see Zaraki's hand covered in a clear substance. The man had a wide grin on his face, which only grew the louder the scream became.

Izuru stopped his movements on the larger mans member to which he received a very quick hand to the side of his face. He didn't deserve that, he wanted to ague it but he knew he had no chance against Zaraki if he did. The captain became impatient and shoved himself as far down the mans throat as quickly and as hard as he could. Izuru was pretty sure he couldn't breathe the entire time the captain's cock was in his mouth.

The girl watched Zaraki with wanting eyes. She wanted to be the one to give him orders, but with how his fingers were moving inside her, that seemed very unlikely. Her hips kept slamming onto the fingers and every time she came close to orgasm after that first time, he would pull back.

Zaraki also pulled himself out of the mans mouth. Looking down and deeming everything just right, he pulled the girl down from her hook wrapping her legs around his waist and put her chained arms around his neck. He pinned her against the wall that she had been against earlier. Izuru was still on his knees as he watched. A pained scream filled his ears making his eyes go wide. It was small, but he could see the blood start to drip down off the mans balls. He hung his head and fell onto his hands.

"Ah! Girlies so tight. Damn Izuru, why didn't you take this first? I'm surprised by you. Probably shouldn't be. The way you look at Ichimaru says you'd never fuck a girl even if your life depended on it." His tongue went up the girls' throat before finding the right spot on her jugular to mark her, claiming her somewhere she couldn't hide. When the mark was just right the black haired man pulled away and kissed the girl violently.

The male on the ground watched in confused horror. Watching this, his body was coming alive with the same feelings that came round when he was around his captain. Watching her be choked, hit, slapped, cut. Watching her cry, scream, weep, sigh. Everything the captain told him to do he should have been doing to the girl. Now she was in the violent man's arms and there wasn't much he could do.

Instead, he touched himself. He slipped out of his clothes and moved closer to watch the two a little easier. Sure it was wrong, but he didn't care. His hard erection was standing at full attention and was begging to be touched. A soft cry escaped his lips as his hand slipped up and down his member. He watched the girl's chest bounce closely as the captain slammed fiercely into her. The male didn't notice the more the man pushed into the girl the more his hand and hips tried to match the same movements.

Zaraki turned enough to look at the third squad vice captain over his shoulder. The look of lust covered the blonds face. They watched each other with half mast eyes. The captain smiled and slowed his pace with the girl. His hips took long smooth thrusts back and forth, slipping in and out gently. It gave the male watching an erotic mind fuck. As the tall male made his movements, Izuru swore he could almost feel every inch that was being penetrated by the other. His moans were synced with the girls. His hips even matched the female's actions.

Licking his lower lip the blond unconsciously spread his legs apart, exposing himself to the older male. The other grinned at the scene and growled deeply in approval. What happened in his home tonight would stay between the three of them. He would make very sure of that.

Not wanting to displease the girl, Zaraki took and bit into her neck. She had been obedient enough and decided to reward her. The male watching threw his head back, practically feeling the bite on his own neck and let a silent scream fall from his lips. The older male licked up the blood that started to ball on the girl's neck, slowly savoring the metallic taste that slipped into his mouth.

Izuru pressed up into his hand. He longed for that tongue on him, to be inside the girl, and to have the captain inside him instead. The captain continued to watch the other out of the corner of his eye squirm as he thrust full hilt into the girl. This was as far as he had reached inside her, and she screamed as she felt like she was being ripped apart. He smiled.

"Junko, you have yet to know what that's like." He kissed her lips lightly, letting her taste the blood on his. "Do you want to?"

She looked at him carefully. Did she want to answer him? What would happen if she answered wrongly? What would happen if she answered right? Her thoughts were jumbled together as is with his hips rubbing deeper into hers. How did he expect her to answer when like this?

"Please…" She swallowed hard before placing her words. "Fuck me, Izuru fukutaicho."

A chuckle escaped the large man; a large hand covered her breast gently, rubbing the already perky nipple. "You're gunna have to show him how to do it girlie. Don't look like he knows how at the moment."

The girl nodded while the tall man placed her back onto her feet. It was expected that she would wobble, but not that she would have fallen like she did. It was hard to feel her legs after what was happening, and being so close to another orgasm it was even harder to try. The chains pulled her down as well, being as she couldn't carry the added weight.

"Unless he pulls your face to his, do not look at him." She crawled towards the surprised male, her head lowered obediently.

Junko sucked her lower lip before taking the member of the vice captain into her mouth. Precum was already leaking from the male and she licked up the drops tantalizingly. It was hard to keep her eyes closed. She wanted to view those cold blue eyes that were watching her. Taking gentle care of the task at hand, she pumped her hand along the shaft while flicking her tongue along the head. Purring moans left the mans throat and he received an answering purr before being engulfed in her small mouth. A loud gasp escaped Izuru and his hips bucked upwards.

He quickly grabbed at the ground around him, sure of the fact that he wasn't going to last long if she pulled him any deeper down her throat. Taking one of his hands, she added two fingers to the mix, making sure that they were coated just right. He didn't know why she did this, he thought that she was already wet enough.

Moving to be up on her knees Junko took the two fingers and guided them to her backside. She wanted to look at him, so that her eyes could tell him what to do, but she was obedient and pressed the fingers inside. The vice captain's eyes went even wider, not sure what to do. The girls body was already responding and moving up and down on the two digits.

When she deemed herself prepared enough, she pulled herself from the fingers and let the man go from her mouth with a loud pop. She turned her face away first then slipped up onto his waist, straddling the man with her back to him. The blond female gripped the mans organ and lowered herself, trying not to scream out as the sharp pain started to fill her.

A few moments passed, and it wasn't long before the man was sheathed fully inside the girl. Her walls were ripping and she stared at the captain with pain plastered blatantly on her face. The tall man only nodded towards her with a glare and she immediately started to rock her hips back and forth slowly.

One of Izuru's hands was on the girls thigh while the other was still gripping the floor under him. The heat he felt around him was intense following the tightness only causing him to become harder. He didn't know if that was even possible but it was happening.

Reaching the hand on her hip up around her, he pulled her backwards so that she was lying against him. His hips lifted from the ground and he thrust up into her at a quicker pace. Tears were coming from the girl's eyes as she looked up at the ceiling almost screaming. Both hands were holding her to him, and his soft lips that claimed her shoulder did little to ease the pain that was shoving itself deeper inside her.

"Kiss her, Izuru. Even you have a heart." The captain placed himself between the pairs of legs, and sucked on a bouncing breast.

The man watched patiently for him to do as he was told. Junko still faced away from him, but when a hand reached her face a small smile crept across it. Their lips touched gently, and the males tongue traced her lower lip slowly asking entrance. He was automatically granted access, and when the moist flesh touched each other, the captain shoved himself back into the girl hungrily.

With their mouths connected, the female's voice was hushed deeply. With both men inside her, she wasn't sure how much longer she would last. Zaraki went back to his claim on her neck, and Izuru her shoulder. Their pace was evenly matched.

The vice captain rocked up into the girl fiercely, his movement becoming sharp and jagged as he was reaching his peak. He went faster, pulling her down onto him as much as he could. Nails dug into her hips, and as he was about to jump over the edge, the captains lips found his and pressed hard against them. The surprise was more then enough to keep the white light in his vision as he filled the girl. Zaraki was quick to follow, his own thick seed spilling into the girl.

The two blonds awoke a day later to find themselves sleeping peacefully on the captain's bed… with both Captain Zaraki and Captain Ichimaru standing above them smiling.


End file.
